


Burnout

by actuallyjessemccree



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Autistic Burnout, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyjessemccree/pseuds/actuallyjessemccree
Summary: Jesse and Leonard are at a party, when Jesse goes into burnout.





	Burnout

My head is pounding, and it takes all my strength not to shout in frustration. These lights are too bright, this room is too warm, and the sounds of the TV mixed with the misc. white noises and voices around the room are just too loud and too much. I slam my eyes shut and clasp my hands over my ears; my headache throbs and then subsides, finally. Until I open my eyes again.

Leonard takes notice of me from across the room. He sets his drink down and makes his way to me quickly, checking my face to see what was wrong. I couldn’t speak to him or to anyone, and I’m so thankful he could understand that. He quickly assessed the situation and whispered, “Twice for overload, three times for burnout.”

I instantly flapped my fingers; four times, in succession, to indicate that I was dealing with both of them pretty much. It took him a minute to understand, but when he did, he quickly put his hand reassuringly on my back and led me to the door. He grabbed his coat from the rack and waved a quick goodbye to our friends before quickly ushering me outside and into the car.

The drive home was silent. My headache was almost gone because everything had calmed down, but I was still so tired and stressed and a little upset at myself. Leonard and I never got out very often, so I feel like this “once in a blue moon” occasion was ruined because I just couldn’t handle it. I wish I would’ve coped better.

We got to our home and made it inside; Leo had slowed his pace now, knowing we were home and I would feel better quicker. He set his coat down and spoke up for the first time since we had left, “Are you okay with touch? We can sit on the couch together if you’d like or separate if you don’t want to. You could also go to bed, if you don’t want to sit down here.”

I struggled for a few minutes before I slowly managed, “With you.” I was grateful when he understood and wrapped his arm gently around my shoulders. I leaned into his affectionate touch and followed him to the couch, where we sat together. I leaned against his chest, focusing only on his breathing and the sound of his heart. His skin was cool and his breathing was even; everything about him put my mind at ease quicker than even being alone could.

He toyed with my hair gently as I listened to his heart. We stayed like that until I began to fall asleep; he woke me and simply said, “Bed?”

I nodded, and he placed his hand on my waist to guide me to our room. I practically collapsed from exhaustion onto our bed, and though I don’t remember much else, I do remember him. He quietly laughed before he took my shoes and jacket off of me and placed the blanket over my body. As I was falling back asleep, he got in facing me and said, “Goodnight, sleepy head. Hope you’re feeling a little better tomorrow.”

And just as I was going,  
“I love you.”


End file.
